


Ten Years Gone

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Alternate timeline, where Rhett and Link went to different colleges and drifted apart. They reconnect at their 10 year high school reunion.





	Ten Years Gone

**23 December 2006 09:36:24 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Hey!**

Link-

Oh gosh was it good to see you last night. Didn’t realize how much I missed you, brother.

Have 10 years really passed since we last saw each other?  I don’t believe it.

Anyways, I’m in town through the next week and it would be nice to get together again before I head back home.

-Rhett

* * *

 

**23 December 2006 10:14:37 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: Re: Hey!**

Hey Rhett,

It was good, wasn’t it? I missed you too. I can’t believe how fast time flies.

I’m free this afternoon. Want to meet at Starbucks at 2:30?

It will be nice to talk without having to shout over the music to hear each other (and having to interact with the rest of our class.)

Link

p.s. Can you believe how many already have kids?

* * *

 

**23 December 2006 10:16:12 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: Re: Hey!**

That sounds great! I’ll see you then!

p.s. I know right? I don’t think some of them are fit to be parents if they were anything like they were in high school. LOL

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 02:21:40 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: (No Subject)**

It’s amazing how we just picked things up right where we left them ten years ago. I don’t think I’ll ever be sorry enough for getting so caught up in school that I didn’t get back in touch with you freshman year. It’s crazy how life just sweeps you away sometimes.

I should have been better, bo.

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 02:36:05 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: (No Subject)**

You shouldn’t apologize. You don’t need to apologize. I need to apologize for how I ended things. That I ended things.

I thought I was smarter than I was, but hindsight is 20/20.

What matters is we found each other again.

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 02:40:40 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: Re: Re: (No Subject)**

Why are you up so late?? (I could ask myself the same thing.)

Do you mean that? What do you think could have happened if we stayed together? If we had given long distance a fair shot? Where would we be now?

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 02:45:47 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: (No Subject)**

I couldn’t turn my brain off when I tried to go to sleep. After remembering how easy it is to be with you, I couldn’t stop thinking about the what-ifs.

What if I didn’t give up on us so easily? What if I wasn’t scared of losing you? What if we said “fuck you” to society? What if we made it? What if we were still together today? What if we showed up to our reunion together? Would we be living together?

Would we be happy?

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 02:56:17 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: (No Subject)**

Maybe we moved to a city that accepted us. Maybe we adopted dogs? Children?

Of course we’d be happy.

After seeing you again today, I realized how unhappy I’ve been without you in my life. It was like putting on glasses for the first time not realizing how blurry your vision’s gone. Fuck. I’m sorry I didn’t fight for us harder.

It’s always been you, Rhett. Always.  

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 02:58:22 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (No Subject)**

I’m picking you up in 10 minutes.

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 10:44:13 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: When can I see you next?**

Hi Bo,

I know we’ve both got lots of family engagements today and tomorrow, but I need to see you again.

Will you be at the candlelight service tonight? :)

Yours,

Link

* * *

 

**24 December 2006 13:38:45 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: When can I see you next?**

Hey you,

Sorry for the late response, someone kept me out late last night and I slept in longer than planned. ;)

Anyways, yes, I’ll be there. It will be nice to see Sue again!

Always,

Rhett

* * *

 

**25 December 2006 18:02:47 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Merry Christmas**

Merry Christmas, Link!

Is it crazy to say I miss you already? 24 hours haven’t passed since I last saw you, touched you.

I feel like I’m back in high school – maybe it’s why I want to pick you up, put on some Merle and drive out of this town forever.

Since we can’t do that, how about I pick you up later and we just drive like we did back then?

 

* * *

 

**25 December 2006 18:56:19 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: Re: Merry Christmas**

Merry Christmas, Rhett,

I don’t think it’s crazy at all. Maybe it’s the magic of the holidays, but I don’t care.

I need to taste you again.

Maybe we can stop by the river? Don’t forget to bring blankets this time!

How about you pick me up around 9?

* * *

 

**25 December 2006 18:59:27 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: Re: Merry Christmas**

Will do :)

* * *

 

**27 December 2006 01:15:08 EST**

**FROM: Link Neal**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: Hey :)**

Today was so much fun, bo. Thank you for taking me to all of our favorite places, it brought back so many good memories. Where I first held your hand, where you first kissed me, where we first said "I love you." I knew back then I was yours. After kissing you again, I know I’m still yours.

Baby, I know you’re going to beat yourself up over what happened so long ago, but please don’t. Like you said, all that matters is that we’re together again.

This time around, I’m going to fight hard for us. I know you will too. I haven’t been able to wipe this stupid grin off of my face since Saturday.

It really sucks that I leave in the morning, but I can’t wait for New Year’s! To be with you without sneaking away? You can’t imagine how much I’m looking forward to it.

Love,

Link

* * *

 

**27 December 2006 02:04:16 EST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Link Neal**

**SUBJECT: Re: Hey :)**

Love, eh? ;)

I’m going to do my best to make you happy.  

We’re going to make it work this time, the world be damned.

I cannot freaking wait to ring in the New Year with you, brother.

Make sure you send me your flight information so I know where and when to pick you up.

Love,

Rhett

p.s. I don’t think I’m going to get any sleep before you get here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. It's my first fic, so be gentle! :D
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (rhinkipoo)!


End file.
